


Свет дружбы и мягкий жар

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: История о Ночи Бёрнса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Свет дружбы и мягкий жар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Friendly Glow and Softer Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654791) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 



Джон нахмурился, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. Не было никакой возможности одеться как-то по-другому, поэтому ему казалось, что он выглядит как дурацкий приз. А рубашка с воротником-жабо, которую он надевал на свадьбу Гарри и Клары около века назад, потеряла две пуговицы и выглядела немного потрёпанной. Сняв её, он надел простую белую футболку с чёрным джемпером с V-образным вырезом. Это было, конечно, лучше, хотя, возможно, скорее создавало впечатление, что он мог бы так нарядиться ради забавы, проводя кампанию за голосование за независимость, параллельно смотря по телевизору футбол и «Храброе сердце». О чём, чёрт возьми, думала Гарри? О чём, чёрт возьми, думал он, выпив три бокала Шардоне с Молли и будучи убеждённым в этой чепухе? 

Он посмотрел на часы: чёрт, ему нужно перестать валять дурака и уже бежать, иначе у него не будет времени, чтобы купить по дороге бутылку виски. Ещё раз оглядев себя, он поджал губы, а затем направился вниз, чтобы встретиться с дьявольским ликованием Шерлока.

Когда он вошёл в гостиную, Шерлок только оторвался от книги и вежливо приподнял бровь, но Джон всё равно покраснел. Он подошёл к холодильнику, чтобы достать шикарные десерты, надёжно упакованные в несколько пакетов. За его спиной Шерлок прочистил горло.

– Очень мило, – заметил Шерлок. – Хотя, возможно, странный выбор одежды для этого вечера.

– Сегодня ночь Бёрнса(1), как ты прекрасно знаешь, – напомнил Джон. – _И_ я уже говорил тебе, что нас пригласили к Молли на хаггис и... ну и всё, что с этим связано. И я уже рассказывал тебе, как проиграл пари насчёт этого, когда сразился в покер с ней и Грегом в прошлые выходные. Тебя тоже пригласили.

– Овечьи кишки, – сказал Шерлок. – С корнеплодами. Не могу понять, почему я отказался. – Он деликатно вздрогнул. – Но на самом деле я имел в виду погоду. Ты смотрел в окно за последние пару часов?

Джон нахмурился. Когда он подошёл к окну и раздвинул шторы, его встретили кружащиеся снежинки; улица внизу была устрашающе тихой и уже покрытой тонким белым покрывалом.

– О, чёрт возьми, – выдохнул он. – Как же я в таком виде доберусь?

– Ты имеешь в виду снег, или...

Джон сверкнул глазами. Шерлок невинно моргнул и перевернул страницу своей книги, глядя вниз. 

– Я бы сказал, что нет, – продолжил он. – Машины стоят в пробках, метро ходит с перебоями, да и с автобусами определённо будет проблема. Если только ты не планируешь пройти четыре мили туда и четыре обратно в метель, с _голыми ногами_...

– Да, хорошо, я понял, – буркнул Джон. – Чёрт.... Молли расстроится, если никто не придёт. Я просто... – Взяв телефон со стола, он набрал номер, наблюдая за завораживающим рисунком снежинок.

– О, Джон! – воскликнула Молли. Он услышал голоса и шум на заднем плане. – Не волнуйся, я видела, что поезда не ходят, ты никак не сможешь сюда добраться.

– Да, мне очень жаль. До этого момента я даже не знал, что пошёл снег. А остальные добрались?

– Все, кроме тебя, – извиняющимся тоном сказала Молли. – Они все живут в Южном Лондоне, так что большинство из них просто придут пешком. Пять сантиметров, по крайней мере, сегодня вечером, говорит прогноз! Это потрясающе. Я надеюсь, что он уже не растает.

– М-м-м... – протянул Джон. Он никогда не был большим поклонником снега, и это было до того, как он провёл зиму, пытаясь преодолеть ледяные улицы с тростью.

– Во всяком случае, Фионе будет жаль, она будет скучать по тебе, – Молли заговорщически понизила голос. – Она выглядит великолепно. И мы все с нетерпением ждали встречи с тобой в твоём килте!

– Да, хорошо, – пробормотал Джон. Он чувствовал, что Шерлок прислушивается. – Может быть, в другой раз. Передай мои извинения.

– Передам. Слушай, мне пора идти, клецки уже закипели... Очень жаль, Джон, но надеюсь, вы с Шерлоком прекрасно проведёте вечер.

Шерлок фыркнул. Джон повесил трубку и вздохнул. Фиона была одной из самых привлекательных подруг Молли, и когда он познакомился с ней в пабе, в её поведении явно чувствовался намёк на флирт.

– Вообще-то она – не модельер, – сообщил Шерлок. – Фиона. Она получила степень в области моды, но в течение последних пяти лет в этой области не работала.

– Меня совершенно не волнует, чем она занимается, – сказал Джон. – Она была милой, к тому же у неё чертовски красивые ноги.

Шерлок сморщил нос. 

– Я никогда не понимал очарования ног, – признался он. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на ноги Джона, словно оценивая их привлекательность, а затем опустил взгляд на свои собственные.

– Прекрати, – заворчал Джон. – И не говори мне больше ничего о Фионе, она мне понравилась. – Он снова вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он подумал, что надо бы встать и переодеться, надеть джинсы, может быть, посмотреть по телевизору какую-нибудь чепуху или скачать фильм. Еды в доме тоже было немного, возможно, ему придётся пойти в «Теско». Вряд ли можно было на что-то надеялся в этот пятничный вечер.

– Все одеты и некуда идти, – съязвил Шерлок. Джон поднял голову, готовый разозлиться, но Шерлок не выглядел насмешливым. Уголок его рта дёрнулся, когда Джон встретился с ним взглядом.

– В моей тумбочке есть бутылка 16-летнего Лагавулина(2), – добавил он. – Если ты так решительно настроен отпраздновать рождение шотландского барда в традиционном стиле.

– Я только наполовину шотландец, – защищаясь, сообщил Джон. – Это была идея Молли.

– Ну, если ты не хочешь виски... – сказал Шерлок.

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы всё было правильно, – произнёс Джон. – Зажги огонь в камине, пожалуйста.

***

Удивительно, но в кои-то веки Шерлок сделал то, что ему было сказано, и поскольку разжигание огня было одним из его самых полезных домашних навыков, Джон смог достичь приятного состояния опьянения от пятого или, может быть, седьмого стакана, устроившись на коврике у камина, неудобно повернувшись к нему одним боком, с тихим потрескиванием огня и приятным видом из окна снежинок, кружащихся в лондонском небе. Он не потрудился переодеться, Шерлок уже видел его, в конце концов, а килт был довольно удобным в тепле камина.

Шерлок снизошёл до того, что отложил книгу и выпил немного виски, а потом ещё один стакан, два или четыре. Он тоже соскользнул с кресла и прислонился к нему, вытянув ноги и наклоняя свой стакан в свете камина.

– Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь, – попросил Джон, лениво любуясь тем, как на профиле Шерлока отражались отблески пламени.

– Только не после того, как ты сказал, что у меня пресквернейший акцент.

– Думаю, ты скоро поймёшь, – Джон указал стаканом на Шерлока, – что я никогда не употреблял этого слова.

– Ты засмеялся, – заметил Шерлок.

– Да, ты можешь говорить на четырнадцати грёбанных языках, но шотландский точно не из их числа. – Джон с трудом приподнялся на локтях, чтобы глотнуть ещё виски, а потом затих, балансируя стаканом на груди.

– «Он сердцем чистый от рожденья, разил пороки, заблуждения, но сам стал жертвой осуждения»(3), – процитировал Шерлок, почти рассеянно глядя на огонь. – Это тоже – Бёрнс. Он был способен писать в лучших традициях классицизма, если того требовал случай. Хотя, насколько я помню, это стихотворение заканчивается проповедью о «благоразумии, предусмотрительности и самоконтроле», что, учитывая обстоятельства его жизни, мы могли бы принять за иронию(4).

– Откуда ты всё это знаешь? – спросил Джон. – Всё это – поэзия.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

– Где-то услышал, – сказал он. – Никогда не знаешь, когда эти вещи могут пригодиться.

– О, – удивился Джон. – Например, если бы ты работал под прикрытием в Шотландии, расследуя убийство в клубе Бёрнса или что-то в этом роде.

– Как сегодня вечером, – негромко сказал Шерлок, встретившись с ним взглядом. 

Джон сглотнул. Он снова сел, сделал слишком большой глоток виски и слегка поперхнулся. Когда он пришёл в себя, Шерлок всё ещё наблюдал за ним. Джону показалось, что он видит искры в его глазах, но, возможно, это был просто туман от виски. 

Шерлок опустил взгляд, а затем осторожно провёл тыльной стороной ладони от левого колена Джона до бедра, как раз под сбившейся тканью килта. Это было лёгкое прикосновение, но каждый волосок на ногах Джона встал дыбом, и он вздрогнул.

– Ты сам себя поджариваешь, – прошептал Шерлок, убирая руку.

– Я... – начал Джон. Его голос прозвучал смущённо и хрипло. – Да, мне немного... слишком жарко. – Он ещё немного подвинулся вверх и назад, прислонившись к своему креслу. Это было правдой, он буквально кипел. Он поставил стакан и стянул через голову джемпер, прихватив заодно футболку. Когда он это сделал, Шерлок уставился на его грудь: он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джоном, а затем нарочито отвёл глаза.

Джон облизнул губы. Благоразумный, осторожный самоконтроль, подумал он. Воздух, полный изменчивых течений, в комнате казался тяжёлым на его коже. Он мог бы переползти через разделявшее их пространство и поцеловать Шерлока, который мог бы приоткрыть рот и почувствовать вкус хорошего виски и кто знает, чего ещё; он мог бы прижать его к каминному коврику и посмотреть, что произойдёт; он был достаточно пьян, чтобы сделать это, поэтому слегка наклонился вперёд, собираясь сделать свой ход.

Шерлок резко встал, используя своё кресло как рычаг. 

– Мне кажется, я слегка пьян, – пробормотал он.

Джон поднял голову. Мгновение рассеялось, исчезло, как и всё остальные. Он не собирался этого делать, но в тот момент он всё ещё чувствовал огромную, пьяную привязанность к Шерлоку, который отказался от всего, что собирался сделать этим вечером, чтобы выпить с Джоном и читать ему стихи, и который иногда смотрел на него так, как только что смотрел.

– Тебе надо поесть, – предложил Шерлок, устраиваясь поудобнее. Снег всё ещё падал, даже стал гуще, если это было возможно. – В холодильнике есть два лимонных пирога, мы должны их съесть, завтра их срок годности истекает. Или, скорее, уже сегодня. – Это будет снежный день, можно ничего не делать, только лежать в постели, читать истеричные сводки погоды со всей Британии и есть остатки лимонных пирогов.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и тоже посмотрел на снег. 

– Утром я могу опробовать несколько теорий о следах, – сказал он с довольным видом.

– Звучит весело, – улыбнулся Джон. Шерлок оглянулся на него и в свою очередь неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Джон. – Ну, знаешь, за виски, за стихи и всё такое.

Улыбка Шерлока стала шире. 

– Ну, после того, как ты потратил час, чтобы это надеть, – заметил он, указывая на Джона. – Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

– Может быть, когда-нибудь я снова надену его для тебя, – сказал Джон полушутя, хотя только наполовину.

– Может быть, – Шерлок сделал вид, что не понимает. – Я буду ждать этого события. А теперь – лимонные пироги?

– Да, – ответил Джон, слегка пошатываясь, готовясь снова вернуться к нормальной жизни.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) – Ночь Бёрнса – это всенародный праздник Шотландии, день рождения известного барда Роберта Бернса, который отмечается 25 января. (2) – Lagavulin (рус. Лагаву́лин) – марка одного из известных шотландских односолодовых виски, производимого на одноимённой винокурне. Название происходит от гэльского lag a’mhuilin и переводится как «впадина у мельницы». Сама винокурня была построена в 1816 году и расположена на южном побережье острова Айлей недалеко от города Порт-Эллен. (3) – это строчка из «Эпитафии Барду», перевод Д. Смирнова-Садовского. (4) – Сам Бёрнс «самоконтролем и благоразумием» не отличался, это касается в первую очередь личной жизни. Он был очень падок на женщин и имел несколько внебрачных детей от разных женщин и славился своей любвеобильностью.


End file.
